


Ebbrezza

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Missing Scene, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "È solo acqua di  fonte e succo di frutta."
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Ebbrezza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: "Ho visto il tuo broncio  
> Ed è come guardare nella canna di una pistola  
> E spara  
> Ed escono tutte queste parole  
> Oh, c'è una parte molto piacevole di te  
> Un lato che preferisco molto
> 
> È uno che ride e scherza"
> 
> ("Mardy Bum" - Arctic Monkeys)

“Domani dovremmo andare a pesca.”

Vederla scoppiare a ridere è una sorpresa inaspettata. I suoi occhi brillano e gli danno le vertigini. Anakin non sa cosa le passi in quella bellissima testa. Volteggia su se stessa trasformandosi in un enorme fiore giallo che si schiude sotto i raggi del sole. Un fiore di seta, veli e campanelli di cristallo, lieve come un soffio di vento. Il bicchiere trasparente nella sua mano riversa nell’aria gocce rosa e brillanti simili a gemme liquide.

“Perché mi fissi?” chiede lei, fermandosi e guardandolo con aria corrucciata, con i capelli scompigliati dopo quel momento di follia. Poi scoppia a ridere di nuovo, in modo meno plateale. “Hai una faccia, Anakin… Cosa ti prende?”

E lui le chiede semplicemente “Sei ubriaca?”, sorridendo a sua volta.

Lei inarca le sopracciglia perfette, ma la sua fronte resta liscia, come ogni cosa, nel suo piccolo mondo splendente. “È solo acqua di fonte e succo di frutta. Ti sembro ubriaca, Anakin?”

Lui non può dirle che è esattamente quello che sembra. Ubriaca. O forse semplicemente felice. Ma perché mai dovrebbe essere felice? Già, perché mai? Stanno cercando di ucciderla. Sono dovuti scappare da Coruscant dopo due attentati alla sua vita. Ci sono sicari sulle sue tracce e lei è stata costretta a rifugiarsi su Naboo con la sua sola compagnia. 

_Solo io e te…_

“Non lo so. Io… non lo so. No. Sei a posto. Scusa. Però… è bello. È bello quando ridi. _Tu_ sei bella…”

Ed come essere crivellato di colpi di blaster che nessuna spada laser può respingere. Solo che non fanno male. Sono piacevoli. Lo rendono euforico. Lo rendono felice. Lo fanno sentire… ubriaco?

_Lei si sente nello stesso modo?_

Non dovrebbe succedere. Dovrebbe controllarsi. Una minuscola parte della sua mente sa che è sbagliato. È completamente sbagliato. Ma si rende conto che non importa. Che va benissimo così. Che ora conta solo Padmé. Padmé, che abbassa gli occhi scuri solo per un attimo, poi torna a guardarlo come se volesse dirgli qualcosa che resta incastrato fra le sue labbra. Padmé felice e ubriaca di gioia. Esattamente come lui. 


End file.
